My Angel
by AngelZephyr
Summary: Erm...the title really doesn't fit with this ongoing story... I suck at titles -_-;; please don't sue...anyway...it's good...hopefully to your taste. It's about three brothers, three sisters from different families and two of them have a very cute past...
1. My Angel

  
  
"Hey, wanna make a promise before my dad takes me away? Huh? Do ya?"   
  
"Yeah why not."  
  
"Okay. Well...you have to promise me that you'll marry me when we grow up. It'll be fun! There'll be flowers, an audience, and the best part! Cake!"  
  
"Wow! Cake! Alright then! It's a promise!"  
  
"Okay! Bye Angel!"  
  
"Bye bye! Hope to see ya soon!"  
  
*  
  
"Hey Sleeping Beauty, wake up! We're on that little quest Dad sent us on."  
  
"Let me sleep!"  
  
"No, no, and no! Get your lazy ass off that bed and into your clothes! Dad's gonna have a fit!"  
  
He groaned and got out of bed and into the bathroom. He took his five minute shower and got ready. He pulled up a pair of baggy black jeans and pulled on a tank top. He walked to his closet and took out his jean jacket and slipped his arms through it. He went back into the bathroom and spiked his hair back up...the way it was supposed to be.  
  
"Hey Reno!" He called out.  
  
"What the hell? Whaddya want Spike?"  
  
"Whatever. What'd Dad say?"  
  
"Um...he said something about...something. All I know. Ask Zack to tell ya. I wasn't really payin' attention."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"And hey Cloud?"  
  
"What is it?" Cloud asked jadedly.  
  
"Dad said we're supposed to be lookin for three ninja weirdos or whatever in the woods near the Wutai grounds."  
  
Cloud flinged a backpack at Reno's face. Reno was always pulling things like that. He always had that eye-catching grin and the attraction for girls who was always on for gil or shiny-like orbs known as materia. He had emerald eyes held a certain glow of mischief...that really wasn't his problem. Reno was adopted...for known reasons. His hands were quick...that's all President Shinra wanted. Cloud was not an adopted child, nor was Zack. They almost looked alike only Cloud's hair was more awkward, considering the fact it stuck out at endless directions. That's where he inherited the nickname "Spike". He and his brother had mako blue eyes and were loved by all women or so they heard. The three brothers; stars to the world. He hated that...girls always asking for autographs. When would they ever stop? After Reno's endless mercy, Cloud stopped and headed to the office where he would be told everything.  
  
*  
  
"You three are on a mission."  
  
Reno followed his father's words...mimicking him. His words were silent though as he built paper planes and threw them around the room.   
  
"You are on a mission to find three girls. They are the daughters of Vincent and Lucrecia Valentine and they have great skills. The oldest, I heard, was brought up by her mother and was taught how to handle a staff. The two younger ones are wild fighters. I want you to watch out for those two. One holds a shuriken or really, anything she can throw. And the other, well, holds anything with a blade. I honestly want you to find them. They stole the 'Holy' materia from us and is now being secretly held with Lucrecia...secretly...hah! Now go...you have a month..."  
  
"But...what do they look like?"  
  
The president had a dark glint in his eye. He opened his dresser and pulled out three pictures. The boys inspected it a bit. All had silky brown hair and fair skin. One had her hair tied into braids and the younger had it pinned with what looked like stars...with sharp edges...too sharp. The last one had a boyish cut, her hair not even touching her neck. The one with the garnet eyes was wearing khaki short shorts, unbuttoned with a small tank and a vest. Same with the other one with the boyish cut. The oldest, or what seemed like it, wore a skirt and a tight tee shirt. Reno grinned and whistled.  
  
"Damn! These are babes! How do you expect us to hunt them down?"  
  
No response. He took it as a sign to leave so each took a picture and put it in his pocket.  
  
The three boys bowed and left the room silently, climbing onto the helicopter that was waiting for them outside, and leaving the building platform to their destination.  
  
*  
  
"Ah shit! We've been walking around and we've gotten nowhere. The girls ain't here so why don't we just go?"  
  
"Shut up Reno! Dad's gonna kill us. You know that!"  
  
Reno glared in response.   
  
They continued walking and as far as they were concerned, they heard the crunches of leaves.  
  
Zack sighed. "You know, it's pretty stupid that anyone who was trying to stalk us would have the guts to follow us around during winter. The leaves ruin your hiding."  
  
And the crunches stopped.  
  
"Ah! At long last someone has found us!"  
  
"Cut the melodrama!" Cloud yelled.  
  
"Watch it Spike!"  
  
They all stood silent for a moment, hoping to hear the sounds of crunching leaves again but all they heard was the swift wind...or did they just feel it?  
  
Reno reached down for his nightstick but found that it was gone. Cloud and Zack's weapons were gone too.  
  
"What the fuck?! That idiot who was following us just stole our things!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Cloud and Zack checked only to find nothing strapped to their backs. Rage carried on within them as they took their defensive stance. If they didn't have any weapons, it was thankful they knew how to fight with fists. Reno, on the other hand, could fight verbally. Physically too if he needed to.   
  
Before they could react they all fell down. They stood up again only to be brought back down once more.   
  
"Aw man! Not only can we find the weirdos but we can't even stand back up!" Reno said.  
  
Cloud stood up slowly without being knocked down. He tried to sense anything...anything at all. Even a gust of wind. He knew what was wrong...it was pretty obvious. That day was hot, no wind at all. So whatever was making those swishing noises was a person. A very quick person at that. His mind went blank as he tried to concentrate and in a few seconds he heard it....to his left. He charged at whatever it was with his elbow and finally, he cornered it to a tree, his elbow aimed to its neck..no no no....his elbow was aimed at her neck.   
  
He got a good glimpse at her. Garnet eyes, brunette hair held up with shiny, silver spiked stars...it was one of the sisters. She was looking at him menacingly and only had he noticed that Reno's nightstick was pointed at his stomach. His murasame was strapped to her waist and Zack's buster sword was strapped to her back.   
  
"Grrr...let me go this instant! You have no excuse to set foot on our property! Get out!"  
  
"Then give us our weapons back." Said Cloud calmly.  
  
"No."   
  
Her voice was straightforward and stern. She was serious.  
  
"I want you out immediately. No one will approve of your intrusion!"  
  
Reno stood up and walked casually towards her.  
  
"Look Miss, we're tryin' to find several girls and their twisted parents alright? No need to have a fit over something so simple. Besides, what's a doll like you out here?"  
  
"That's none of your business!" She said and turned her head, facing away.  
  
Cloud sighed. "Listen, do you know this girl?" And he took out a picture of her...just to test her...and see what happens.  
  
"....No..I don't. Sorry I can't help you. Why don't you just leave me alone like the other creeps!"  
  
"Other?" Zack felt the need to press on the subject.  
  
"Yes, other! What don't you understand about that word?"  
  
The three were astounded by her energy. Not just physical but verbal too.   
  
"Now, can you please let me go?"  
  
Reno smirked. "Sure. Just tell us your name."  
  
"Angel Valentine...and I've got two other sisters; Aerith and Yuffie. Yuffie and I are the youngest, both 16. That's enough information for you so let me go."  
  
Cloud put his arm back to his side and waited for her to dash off. She was looking at them curiously.  
  
"Don't tell me you've never seen outsiders." Zack said.  
  
"Oh I've seen tons." She responded. "Um...I guess it's alright if you meet my parents....just don't try anything funny!"  
  
They nodded in agreement and they were led to the house of the girl. It was warm inside and everything was in order. There was a small shelf at the far end and upon it was all kinda of materia, mastered. On another shelf were several different weapons and the last shelf contained pictures. They stood there until a voice broke through the silence.  
  
"Tifa, dear! Please come downstairs, it's time for breakfast!"  
  
"Coming Mom!" Angel called out.  
  
Cloud, Zack, and Reno were confused. Cloud stepped up.  
  
"I thought your name was Angel."  
  
She blushed embarrassingly. "Well you see, Tifa is my name...I use Angel to strangers. It was a nickname I inherited when I was really little...don't remember much of my past but the name is the only thing that's vivid in my mind. C'mon...I want you to meet my sisters."  
  
"Right." They all said in unison.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: Buahaha!! I love my insanity! Sorta...I like writing stuff where the ff7 cast are young and having all my fics twisted in a weird way...it should have been Rufus who was one of the brothers...but....nyah! Too bad for him. I hope you liked this one! I'm putting Cherry Hill High on hold until I get more votes on the coupling...-_-;; Anyway, please R & R! And don't hesistate to talk to me through AIM...I like talkin to other writers! Everyone is just so cool! Plus...I like hearin ideas from peeps ^_~ hehe...I like to ramble...sorry...but yeah. Gee....I hope I didn't screw up this story too bad... 


	2. My Angel : Chapter 2

  
  
  
"Hey Dad. I..um...brought visitors with me if you don't mind."  
  
Angel's [or Tifa's] dad nodded. He looked them over.  
  
"Hm...looks like members from SOLDIER...you don't happen to be President Shinra's sons do you? And might I inquire, Tifa, where you found them?"  
  
"Well...I found them walking on our territory...I thought it was harmless to invite them...seeing as they kept walking in circles like morons." She grinned evilly.  
  
Reno's jaw dropped. "You knew and you never told us!?"  
  
She shrugged.   
  
"I figured you knew what you were doing since your buddy, Spike, caught me." She responded.  
  
"You gotta hang 'round with me sometime, baby doll." Reno said.  
  
Angel's dad stood up and threw an orange that was lying nearby on the table at Reno. With Reno's quick reflexes, however, he was able to catch it.  
  
"Nice try old man."  
  
Tifa shot him a glare, giving him the hint to shut up. The father continued on.  
  
"You three never answered my question. Are you, or are you not President Shinra's sons?"  
  
Zack felt the coldness in his voice and he replied, "No, we aren't."  
  
"Hey dude," Reno was interrupted by yelling up above and it was coming closer...  
  
"Nuh uh! That's mine! Give it back!"  
  
"Yeah well, you gotta catch me first Aery!"  
  
Two girls began running down the stairs and into the dining room where everyone was. A girl clad in a pink skirt and white shirt chased after the one dressed almost like Tifa...or Angel. They kept running around the room until Angel walked through them like water...or maybe it was her swift speed that created that "illusion". After this, both girls fell to the ground. The one with the short hair scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Angel!! You know you're not supposed to use that technique unless it's for defense!"  
  
"You weren't supposed to be running around the house unless it was for training ya doof!" Angel retorted.  
  
The one with the braids stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"Honestly, Tifa, it's better if you told us to stop rather than use that 'fatal illusion' of yours or whatever."  
  
Angel rolled her eyes, seeing as there was no other way to disprove 'Aery' otherwise.  
  
At that instant, Zack fell for the girl known as Aery. She was beautiful! Angel noticed this right away and shook her head.  
  
"I doubt any flirting techniques will work on her Zack."  
  
Zack blinked and looked at Angel. "Wha?"  
  
Reno nudged him. "Bro, she knows more than you'll ever know!"  
  
He was confused even more and Cloud laughed. Angel left the room without any word, leaving her guests behind. Cloud, who was curious, followed her.   
The woman of the house entered the dining room with a plate of salad in her hands. Reno, who wanted to be the "perfect gentleman" helped her with the plate and set it on the table. The father looked at him suspiciously but didn't say anything, only this:  
  
"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Vincent Valentine and this is my wife, Lucrecia."  
  
Lucrecia smiled and Reno and Zack shook hands with the proud owners of three lovely girls. Soon after, Reno was engaged in a small talk with Yuffie, both of whom were arguing at who had the best materia, and Zack and Aerith were both talking, smiling as they did so.  
  
*  
  
"So...wanna battle? I'm up for a good fight seeing as I have much energy in my system right now."  
  
"Sure Tifa."  
  
She shook her head. "No, no, no...it's Angel. You have to refer me to that because I hate it when stranger's call me by my real name."  
  
Cloud chuckled. "Alright Angel."  
  
Angel nodded and took out a pair of twin blades with a silver hold. A small diamond was placed upon the center of each dagger and Cloud had no idea what that represented. Cloud reached behind him and felt nothing. Angel giggled.  
  
"I have it."  
  
"Oh right!"  
  
She handed him back his murasame and got into a stance. Cloud did the same. Barely minutes had passed and he was sweating already. He decided to have the first attack, and when his sword seemed inches away from her neck, she disappeared and reappeared behind him.  
  
"Nice try Spike. I know you can do better."  
  
She flashed him a grin and disappeared once more. Wind. That's all he had to listen and feel for. He felt something brush along his cheek only there was a pain that went along with it. The swishing stopped, or so he sensed, and he touched his cheek lightly and pulled his hand away to find red, warm liquid spread on it. Angel was suddenly in front of him, her eyes wide with fright.  
  
"Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't really think it'd hit you! We have to take care of that!" And she dragged him off to the side of the house, bringing him to a small lake. She took off her bandana that was wrapped around her forehead and dipped it into the water, soaking it thoroughly and then taking it back out. She squeezed it so any extra water fell right back into the lake and she softly brushed the cloth across his cheek.  
  
"Geez...where do you learn skills like that."  
  
"My dad." She replied. "Yuffie and I were brought up by him while my older sister, Aerith, was brought up by my mom and was taught how to handle a staff."   
  
Cloud saw his oppurtunity while she chattered away. Quickly, he picked up his murasame and ran for it. Angel was sitting there, dumbfounded, and also stood up.   
  
"Grr....I try and help and you run away. You'll pay!" And she dashed off, leaving nothing but a trail of gust behind her.  
  
Cloud sat above on the tree branch and waited, watching the area closely. From the corner of his eye he spotted some kind of wavy line, a mirage created by heat almost, and it disappeared. He noticed that it jumped from one end to another, about twenty feet away from each other. Angel. It had to be her. She was as quick as the next roadrunner out there and she was gaining speed everytime. He leaned forward but the branch underneath him snapped and he was falling down, down, and he felt a pair of arms hold him but dropped him not too long.  
  
"Ow! I save your ass but I drop you anyway! Some heroic rescue!"  
  
"Angel, Angel, Angel...you gotta learn how to control your balance. Like this." He picked her up with ease and dropped her. "See?"  
  
"Yeah well...no need to show off your physical strength...you make me feel inferior." She said.  
  
He laughed and saw a blur again. "Damn! Why don't you learn how to keep your ass still for five minutes?"  
  
He stood up and waited for anything to happen and something did. Her daggers pinned him right to the tree behind him, tearing his jacket a bit. Her quick movements allowed her to take it back and pounce him to the ground and finally, she was sitting on him.  
  
"This still enough for ya?"  
  
He nodded.   
  
"Hehe...man, babyface, how I would love you on top of me like that!"  
  
Angel turned around to find Reno standing there, a perverted look on his face. Angel stood up, disappeared into a blur and Reno found himself on the ground, Angel on top of him. With both daggers, she cut his cheeks a little bit, giving him twin scars.  
  
"I really do hope this is good enough for your taste." She said.  
  
He grinned. Angel, feeling sympathy for the "poor" boy below her, gave him a small kiss and ran inside. Reno ran a hand through his hair and smiled.  
  
"See Cloud, that's how you handle girls."  
  
Cloud groaned and threw his murasame straight at Reno, pinning him back down.  
  
"Okay okay! I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Watch your tongue!"  
  
Both boys growled.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: Ahaha....another one! Weird I know...the whole twin scar thing..hm...maybe that's how he got those scars, eh? *giggle* Nah...I just felt like putting it there, *TRYING* to put a story behind those scars of his. Anyways, I hope you liked this one...and I know Aerith and Yuffie didn't get a big part but I'm onto it! Just wait...my fingers are cramping up....@_@ 


End file.
